Tiny Princess Wedding 2015
Event Summary Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 was a Delivery Event available from 05/01/2015 to 05/07/2015 with "Spring Wedding" themed rewards. Come Back Event: Tiny Princess Wedding 2016 Event Characters * Frog A * Frog B * Frog C * Baby Swallow * Frog and Swallow Bird Bonuses Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 2,500,000, 6,500,000 or 10,000,000 Satisfaction Points to get rewards. (From 05/01/2015 (Fri) 15:00 to 05/04/2015 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Hand Accessories) Cute Flower Basket ver.C pink.png|(Hand Accessories) Cute Flower Basket ver.C pink (Show Items) Strawberries Frame Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Strawberries Frame Decor2 ver.1 (Show) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Satisfaction Point Rewards.png|Limited Time Bonus 1 Limited Time Bonus 2 Deliver to 10, 20 or 55 Characters of Lv.10 to get rewards. (From 05/04/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 05/07/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Head Accessories) Elegant Princess Veil ver.A white.png|(Head Accessories) Elegant Princess Veil ver.A white (Hand Accessories) Lovely Handheld Bouquet ver.B white.png|(Hand Accessories) Lovely Handheld Bouquet ver.B white Club Model Bonus Reach 1,000,000, 20,000,000 or 60,000,000 Satisfaction Points with your Club Members to get rewards! (Till 05/07/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) Images Delivery (Delivery) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Special Order.jpg|Special Order (Delivery) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Peak Time.jpg|Peak Time (Delivery) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Normal.jpg|Normal How to Lotto (Head Accessories) Cute Flower Hair Accessory ver.A pink.png|(Head Accessories) Cute Flower Hair Accessory ver.A pink (Lotto) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015.jpg|Lotto (Lotto) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Item Exchange.jpg|Item Exchange Rewards (Banner) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Satisfaction Point Rewards.jpg|Satisfaction Point Rewards Satisfaction Rewards * (Pant&Skirt) Item - 150,000 Satisfaction Points * (Head Accessories) Item - 500,000 Satisfaction Points * (Body Accessories) Item - 900,000 Satisfaction Points * (Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.B white - 1,600,000 Satisfaction Points * (Avatar Decor) Simple Garbera Plate ver.A white - 3,300,000 Satisfaction Points * - 52,000,000 Satisfaction Points * (Show Items) Item - 5,250,000 Satisfaction Points * (Hairstyle) Item - 6,150,000 Satisfaction Points * (Tops) Item - 7,150,000 Satisfaction Points * (Show Items) Item - 17,250,000 Satisfaction Points * (Show Items) Item - 26,250,000 Satisfaction Points (Rewards) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Satisfaction Point Rewards 1.jpg (Rewards) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Satisfaction Point Rewards 2.jpg (Rewards) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Satisfaction Point Rewards 3.jpg (Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.B white.png|(Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.B white (Avatar Decor) Simple Garbera Plate ver.A white.png|(Avatar Decor) Simple Garbera Plate ver.A white Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Tulip Meadow Stage ver.1 * (Face) Lovely Smile Girl Face ver.B pink * (Tops) Elegant Flower Dress ver.E pink * (Show Items) Moving Tulip Decor1 ver.1 * (Show Items) Shining Rainbow Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Royal Prince Suit ver.A white * (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Bunches Hair ver.E yellow * (Outerwear) Simple Flower Cloak ver.A blue * (Head Accessories) Pretty Flower Tiara ver.B blue * (Hand Accessories) Cute Butterfly Floating Stick ver.A yellow * (Pant&Skirt) Rose Tied Up Boots and Underwear ver.A blue Shows (Show) Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 - Ranking Rewards.png|Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Delivery Event Category:Princess Category:Fantasy Category:2015 Event Category:Cute Category:Small Animals Category:Adventure Category:Come Back Event Category:Innocent Girl